Nightmare
by Aries-chan
Summary: She has run across this path many times but she has only gotten to the end once. Different summary inside story. Rated T for language. Not sure what the couples are going to be yet but enjoy.


**Hi guys. This idea came to me on the bus. Hope you enjoy. Some parts she is going to act like me. She is Juvia if you were wondering.**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail. T^T (- EPIC SAD FACE)  
**

**Summary: When Juvia, on of Fairy Tail's resident nerd sings in the talent show, in front of the entire student body, will she become picked on even more or, with the help of an old ghostly apparition of a friend, will this be her chance in the spotlight?**

* * *

S_he ran in the darkness. It amazed her how she could trek her way through the bumpy path and avoid all the trees and rivets. Her lungs ache along with her throat, burning from running so long. Her blue tresses flowing behind her. The girl's blue hair stuck to her sweaty face and neck. This girl knew her surroundings, as she has had this dream many times._

_Almost on time, she could feel the overly cold air touch her skin. It felt as if the cold was seeping right into her core and it wouldn't leave. Along with each heaving breath, the girl could see exactly where she was if she stayed there long enough._

_She knows the hat upon her head with the golden butterfly brooch. Her black trench coat with the golden buttons by her chest; the slit that ran up her left leg. The thigh high brown boots that almost every time in the dream had gotten her injured. She has run across this path many times but she has only gotten to the end once. Each time she had this dream, the girl would wake up in cold sweats. She didn't know what this dream meant, as she's had it before._

_As this dream isn't just a normal recurring dream. But this dream was a nightmare._

* * *

Like the girl always did, she awoke with a jump as she sat straight up in a cold sweat. Her just-longer-than-shoulder-length-hair stuck to her face along with her bangs. She looked around the room with her dark midnight blue eyes. Everything looked normal. Just a bit of light shining into her apartment in Fairy Hills, the school's dormitory for girls only.

The girl, Juvia Lockser, is training to be a water mage at Fairy Tail Academy. Fairy Tail Academy is an academy in Magnolia for people who want to become mages, like herself. Juvia turning ever-so-slightly at her nightstand to her right and she grabbed her glasses. Her glasses are blue, like her now disheveled hair. There is a small golden butterfly where the glasses arm and the frame meet.

She puts them on quickly. Almost as quick as the way she gets out of her blue bed. Could you tell she like the color blue?

Of course she loves it - it is the natural color of her hair an it's almost the only color she's ever liked.

Juvia walks over to her closet and grabs the school's uniform-a grey plaid skirt (above knee-length), a white button-up shirt, stockings (if you chose to wear), and a pull over beige sweater-vest. You can wear any kind of shoes. Juvia, being a conservative girl, doesn't like the skirt's length. At all.

She steps over towards the calendar in her room. She frowned at the date while putting he skirt, slowly. Tomorrow, the 11th of December, was the talent show. Juvia planned to be in the talent show but she knew it was useless because Miss Popular, as Juvia called, would win.

This Miss Popular is a beautiful girl with wavy blond hair that goes to her hips. Her eyes are a stunning sea-foam green color. (A/N: She looks kind of like Mavis.) She was perfect in every which way. This girl's name is Ame Miyako. Ame was the girl who every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be. So in Juvia's eyes she was perfect even though her and Juvia are rivals.

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

After I finish changing I go into the bathroom. I quickly brush my hair and put it behind a light blue headband but I make sure my bangs are not behind it. I make sure my clothes look fine; I adjust my light blue stockings. I grab my seam foam colored book bag and ran down stairs. It was almost time for school an I walk. I grab a piece of toast and I quickly put on my knee-high boots and run out the door.

As soon as I get outside, which the piece of toast in my mouth, I look up to see snow gently falling from the sky. It reminded me of my dear friend Leanna Lyn. I wish I could just get one more chance to talk to her. It also reminded me of my dear Gray-sama. He helped me to see the sun.

As soon as I get into the school the bell rings and the halls fill up with students. Because of my stature I can squeeze in between the older, ruder, and much taller students. I get to my locker, open it quickly, put my book bag in, and I grab my stuff for math.

Of course I have math. We have to make sure we are getting paid correctly. I nervously put a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I bite my lip as I look into the room to make sure no one that hates me is in there. The only person in there is Levy McGarden, one of my only friends. As I walk into the classroom she doesn't look up, as she is nose deep in a book. Or she just couldn't hear my perfectly quiet footsteps.

I take my seat next to her and I tap her shoulder. She jumps and looks at me with her hair-framed face. Her hair is a few shades lighter than mine. Like my hair, her hair is behind a light orange headband that looks good with her hair. Levy puts a bookmark in her book and says," I didn't even notice you walk in."

"Well that's because Levy-chan was nose deep in her book," I reply teasingly. She pouts and puts up her best hazel puppy dog eyes. I make the same face at her and she says," Okay, okay. You win his time Juvi-chan. But I'll beat you next time." I giggle. I hear heavy footsteps behind me.

I turn to see Gajeel-kun. He is my only guy friend. When I transferred here from Phantom Lord, that was destroyed by Fairy Tail, he came with me. "Ohayo, Gajeel-kun," I say. My body is still facing Levy-chan, my hand is holding down my skirt, I'm kicking my legs, and I'm waving at the black-haired man behind me. Levy slightly blushes at Gajeel-kun's presence. Since we are friends I know she likes him.

He walks up behind me and he ruffles my hair. I give him the sweeter version of my 'evil eye.' He gives me one of his smiles and he goes,"Gihihi."As soon as he leaves Levy takes in my outfit. "Ummmm.. J-Juvi," she said shakily. "What," I ask. She points down. I look down. 'Crap,' I think. 'Juvia forgot to wrap her chest.'

I usually do so people won't stare. And now I'll probably get picked on more just because I didn't have time to wrap my chest.

"T-Thanks, Le-chan," I say red-faced. I cross my arms over my chest which does not do anything. Just as I turn towards the front of the room, the bell rings, and I feel a dark presence enter the room. I look to the door and cringe. In the door is Ame and her little posse. She scowers the room for me. Ame finds me among the other kids and does her little pageant walk over to me, her terrible bun upon her head bouncing to whole way over to me.

I can hear Gajeel-kun growl slightly as she harshly grabs the top of my head ans turns it to her. 'Juvia knows what will happen just like how she know what will happen in her dream,' I think. I try to turn my head from her. I can't get loose. She says," So Juvia, were you thrown at the ugly wall as a baby? Or did you fall on the ugly floor, only to bounce up and hit the ugly fan, and it threw you out the ugly window?" Ame can see the hurt in my eyes so she gets closer to my face and cackles. No one tries to help me, not even Gajeel-kun. I hear Levy beside me,"Go away Ame. Stop bullying us."

As soon as she leaves I glance at Levy who looks a little shaken up. Thank God the teacher walked in when he did. If he didn't I was about to Ame in a boiling Water Lock. I would love to see her try to get out of it.

Like I said, the teacher walked in. He does _**NOT **_like children. At all. So I have no clue why he became a teacher. He looked at Levy and my shaken up looks, sighs, then looked at Ame's little smirk. I wish I could wipe it completely off her face.

He paused, closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, and said finally,"Class we have transfer students from Lamia that will be staying with us for a bit so I want you to treat them like you normally would." Almost exactly as he finishes talk the door opens and reveals a silver-haired boy, a pink-haired, and a small blue-haired boy with big black eyebrows.

My beloved Gray-sama, who sits up by Ame.. it disgusts me just to think her name, seems not very happy to see the silver-haired boy in front of him.

I notice the silver-haired boy was staring at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't even let the pink-haired girl, Sherry, finish her introduction. He stood in front of me and he says," Stand, please." I already know whats going to happen- I'm going to have yet another bully. So I did as he said and stood up. I was only about his shoulder in height. I kept my head down at the floor near my feet.

He slipped a finger under my chin and I prepared myself for the worst. By now everyone in the class was watching us. As soon as I looked him in the eyes, he put his hands on my shoulders and he asks, with a slight blush his cheeks still," I-Is this what they call love at first sight?"I could feel my cheeks heat up when he said it.

Ame and I both exclaim," What?!" simultaneously.

* * *

**I highly doubt anyone reads most of the author notes I have but here is something I was doing. While writing this I was watching Fairy Tail and I got to episode 161 an I got to the part with Juvia's fantasy about Gray and Lucy and I just said," Juvia, I love you and all, but you have some seriously messed up fantasies." **

**This is going to be kind of a long story. I would've written more, but I've been trying to shorten some of my stories lengths in the chapters. I'll try to post a new chapter by next weekend. I may or may not be able to. Please review or PM! **_~Aries-chan**  
**_

_Please also go to profile if you find any mistakes or have any input. I'll also try to make a posting schedule. Ta Ta for now._


End file.
